Помона Стебль
|умер= |умерла= |семья= |кровь=Полукровка |титулы= |прозвища= |палочка=Палочка Помоны Стебль |боггарт=Лорд Волан-де-Морт |патронус= |анимаг= |работа=* Профессор травологии * Декан факультета Пуффендуй |деятельность= |факультет=Пуффендуй"If a teacher is head of a house, can we assume that they were sorted into those houses when they were students at Hogwarts? Is that also true for the house ghosts? So was Snape a Slytherin?" на Официальном сайте Джоан Роулинг |лояльность=* Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс ** Пуффендуй * Орден Феникса (во время Сражения на Астрономической башне и Битвы за Хогвартс) * Отряд Дамблдора (во время Сражения на Астрономической башне и Битвы за Хогвартс) |подпись= |появление= |первое упоминание= |последнее появление= |последнее упоминание= |причина= |актёр= |актриса=Мириам Марголис |актёры= |дубляж=Ирина Савина |галерея= }} Помона Стебль ( ) — преподаватель травологии в Школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, декан факультета Пуффендуй. Биография Ранняя жизнь Помона Стебль родилась 15 мая 1932, в Великобритании или Ирландии. Она, вероятно, приобрела свою первую палочку в Косом переулке в одиннадцать лет. В Хогвартсе она была распределена на факультет Пуффендуй. В школе Помона преуспела в Травологии, которую, вероятно, преподавал профессор Герберт Бири в то время, и, вероятно, достигла блестящих результатов на экзамене СОВ и, может быть, ЖАБА. В Хогвартсе Помона знакомится с Минервой Макгонагалл, дружбу с которой продолжает и по сей день. Вскоре после окончания школы Хогвартс Помона возвращается туда и занимает место преподавателя Травологии. Карьера в Хогвартсе Защита Философского камня Была защитником философского камня. Её задание в первой комнате — Дьявольские силки. Открытие Тайной комнаты thumb|left|170px|Урок травологии На втором году обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе появился Ужас Слизерина, долгое время терроризировавший студентов. Как оказалось в конце учебного года, им оказался Василиск, огромная змея, один взгляд которой мгновенно убивает жертву или же, если взгляд непрямой, вызывает окаменение. По счастливой случайности все пострадавшие студенты всего лишь окаменели, в отличие от Плаксы Миртл, пятьдесят лет назад посмотревшей в глаза василиску и ставшей после смерти привидением. Эффективным средством от окаменения является корень мандрагоры, который студенты второго года обучения пересаживали в сентябре. Но для их созревания необходимо время. К весне профессор Стебль вырастила мандрагоры, из которых был сварен настой, ожививший окаменевших жертв василиска, и таким образом Помона спасла всех пострадавших студентов. Побег Сириуса Блэка Турнир Трёх Волшебников Вторая Магическая война Генеральный инспектор в Хогвартсе thumb|Профессор Стебль разговаривает с [[Гарри Поттером в 1995]] В этом 1995-1996 учебном году Министерство магии назначило Долорес Амбридж сначала профессором Защиты от Тёмных искусств, а затем и Генеральным инспектором школы. Помона Стебль не вступала в открытый конфликт с этой женщиной, но по мере сил противилась её дисциплинарным запретам. Например, когда Гарри Поттер дал разоблачающее интервью, напечатанное в журнале «Придира», профессор нашла способ выразить своё восхищение этим поступком, наградив Гриффиндор призовыми баллами только за то, что Поттер передал ей лейку... В этом же году студенты пятых курсов сдавали СОВ по травологии профессору Стебль. Битва на Астрономической башне Профессор Стебль присутствовала на похоронах Дамблдора. Это был первый раз, когда Гарри видел профессора одетой безукоризненно. Битва за Хогвартс thumb|left|Стебль и Флитвик вступают в дуэль со Снеггом Весь год профессор Стебль ограждала студентов от произвола сестры и брата Кэрроу, как могла. Когда над Хогвартсом нависла опасность, она, ни минуты не колеблясь, встала на сторону защитников замка. Вместе с Макгонагалл и Флитвиком Помона сражалась с Северусом Снеггом. Также декан Пуффендуя принимала деятельное участие в защите Хогвартса в финальной битве, бросая со стен опасные растения вместе с группой учеников, среди которых был Долгопупс. Дальнейшая жизнь thumb|Стебль, [[Филиус Флитвик|Флитвик и Слизнорт после Битвы за Хогвартс]]Профессор проработала в Хогвартсе ещё несколько лет. В 2014 преподавателем травологии был уже Невилл Долгопупс. Характер и внешность Помона — добродушная женщина средних лет, низенькая, кругленькая, розовощёкая и... не слишком опрятная. Хотя не слишком-то будешь опрятным, если приходится постоянно возиться с различными волшебными растениями или с её любимым удобрением — драконьим навозом. Платье Помоны, как правило, испачкано в земле, шляпа — чиненая множество раз, а свои пепельные волосы профессор Стебль укладывает кое-как, просто чтобы не лезли в глаза и не мешали работе. Тем не менее, она прекрасный знаток своего дела и великолепно справляется с самыми опасными растениями, а ведь среди них попадаются настоящие хищники. Взаимоотношения Минерва Макгонагалл thumb|150px|Минерва и Помона Отношения между Минервой и Помоной берут начало еще с 40-х годов, когда обе учились в Хогвартсе. Студентки поддерживали между собой дружеские отношения, которые сохранились и по сей день. Невилл Долгопупс thumb|left|150px|Невилл Помона всегда была доброжелательна к Невиллу; она была впечатлена его успехами в области Травологии. В свою очередь, Невилл очень уважал Помону Стебль, и она всегда была его любимым учителем. Когда профессор Стебль решила выйти на пенсию, Невилл сменил ее на посту профессора Травологии. Гарри Поттер thumb|150px|Гарри Поттер Помона, как правило, была добра к Гарри (а также к его друзьям, Рону Уизли и Гермионе Грейнджер). Когда Гарри был выбран в качестве участника в Турнира Трех волшебников, одним из его соперников стал Седрика Диггори, студент Пуффендуя. Помона, как и многие в Хогвартсе, посчитала, что Гарри смухлевал для того, чтобы участвовать в Турнире, что он хочет забрать всю славу Пуффендуя. Поэтому она стала более холодно относиться к нему. Но после турнира Помона вновь стала относиться к Гарри как и прежде. Другие сотрудники Хогвартса thumb|left|Профессор Стебль, [[мадам Помфри, профессор Слизнорт и Филч]] Профессор Стебль состояла в хороших отношениях со всеми своими коллегами. Она очень уважала Альбуса Дамблдора, а после его смерти была очень расстроена и потеряна. Также всегда была доброжелательна к Филиусу Флитвику, декану Когтеврана и профессору Заклинаний. Оба они были шокированы поступком Снегга, убившего директора. В следующем учебном году Помона защищала, как могла, учеников от беспредела Амикуса и Алекто Кэрроу. Другие сотрудники, такие как Поппи Помфри, Аргус Филч и Рубеус Хагрид, также поддерживали с Помоной дружеские отношения. Этимология В древнеримской мифологии Помона — богиня плодов и изобилия. Дословно «Sprout» означает «росток», «побег», «отросток», изредка этим словом обозначают брюссельскую капусту. Появления thumb|[[Мириам Марголис в образе Помоны Стебль]]thumb|Минифигурка LEGO * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания Ссылки * * * * bg:Помона Спраут pt:Pomona Sprout ca:Pomona Coliflor cs:Pomona Prýtová da:Pomona Spire de:Pomona Sprout en:Pomona Sprout es:Pomona Sprout et:Pomona Sprout fi:Pomona Verso fr:Pomona Chourave id:Pomona Sprout it:Pomona Sprout ja:ポモーナ・スプラウト nl:Pomona Stronk no:Pomona Stikling pl:Pomona Sprout pt-br:Pomona Sprout sv:Pomona Sprout tr:Pomona Sprout uk:Помона Спраут Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Рождённые в 1930-е Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Волшебники Категория:Персонажи с неясным статусом крови Категория:Пуффендуйцы Категория:Преподаватели Хогвартса Категория:Деканы Хогвартса Категория:Участники Битвы за Хогвартс Категория:Защитники философского камня Категория:Травологи Категория:Студенты Хогвартса Категория:Британцы Категория:Штат Хогвартса Категория:Персонажи Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery